De aged Dean
by StarkTony
Summary: 1st of 4 de aged stories, you have to read Supernatural rewritten to know who Amelie is. THis is the De aged Dean fiction, better summary of the 4 de aged fics inside. please review. this one shall be continued if you all liek it, but you need to review !


**This is the first of four de-aged stories, the characters that get de-aged are:**

**Amelie**

**Castiel**

**Dean**

**Sam**

**This one is Dean:**

'Dean?' Sam called out. 'DEAN' he called again. Where was Dean? He'd been missing for a couple of hours now.

'Dean Winchester if you don't tell us where you are right now I am going to smack Sam with a spoon' Amelie shouted.

'Hey!' Sam protested.

'uhhhrgrn' a voice from the shadows said.

'Dean?' Amelie questioned, moving closer to the shadows.

A groan answered.

'Dean?' Sam said.

A small boy of about 2 years crawled out of the shadows, Amelie dropped to the floor and looked at the boy. She looked into his bright green eyes.

'Dean' she said.

The little boy burst into tears.

'Heyy, heyy shush shush' Amelie soothed and picked up the boy hugging him close to her body.

'Amelie, is that?' Sam started.

'Yeah' she replied 'it is'.

She hoisted Dean onto her hip and carried him out of the warehouse, with Dean's head resting against her neck the whole time.

**Outside by the Impala:**

'amekne' Dean said as he was placed in the back seat.

'Yes Dean?'

'whad 'appened to me?'

Amelie turned around to look at Dean, he was looking at her with fearful eyes, but ones that said I'm a 29 year old trapped in a 2 year olds body.

'You pissed of a witch Dean'

' 'm scared' Dean replied, his eyes brimming with tears.

Amelie quickly got out of her seat and opened the door, picking Dean up and smashing him in a hug.

'It's ok to be scared Dean, look, Sam has just gone to go get you some new clothes and when he's back were gonna go back to Bobby's ok?'

'who bob bob?' Dean asked with childlike curiosity.

'Oh Dean' Amelie sighed and sat down in the front seat with Dean in her lap.

'He's gonna see if he can make you better, he's also the man we're going to stay with'

'amekne?' Dean said.

'Hmm?'

'I want Sammy!' Dean cried.

'Dean please be quiet' Amelie begged as Dean began to scream.

'SAMMY!' he screamed.

'Dean please' Amelie begged again.

'I WANT DADDY!' he cried.

He must think that Sam is his Dad, Amelie thought.

'Look, we'll go see Daddy ok?' Amelie said and opened the door.

'SAMMY' Dean cried.

**In the shop:**

Sam had been searching for some clothes and food for Dean for 5 minutes when he heard someone screaming.

'SAMMY!' the voice screamed.

Sam smiled as Dean and Amelie came into view.

'He won't stop crying' Amelie said and thrust Dean into Sam's arms.

As soon as he was in Sam's arms Dean stopped crying.

'That boy' Amelie cursed 'he'll be lucky if I don't pick out pink clothes'.

**At the checkout:**

Amelie had put some baby formula, baby grows, car seat, baby food onto the checkout belt. Dean was in Sam's arms and was looking at Amelie with a confused expression, 'amekne?'

'Yes'

'you m'd?'

'No honey I'm not mad, just tired'

'pomise?'

'I promise baby'

'Well aren't you the cutest baby I have ever had the fortune to see' the woman at the checkout said.

Sam said 'he is'.

' 'm dean' Dean said.

'Aww, well hello Dean, are your mummy and daddy spoiling you?'

Sam and Amelie looked each with shock, they were even more shocked when Dean said 'dey de best parents eva!'

'Dean don't make up lies' Amelie said and wrapped her arm around Sam's waist and he put his free arm around her, 'we just do what most parents do' Sam finished.

'Well cause you are just the most darn cutest family I've ever seen, I'm gonna give you discount' the woman said.

'There's no need' Sam said.

'I insist' the woman said.

In the end they only paid half of what they should.

**In the Impala:**

'That was a sneaky little move you pulled back there Dean' Amelie said as Sam pulled out of the supermarket.

'did nofing' Dean replied half asleep.

'He's so cute' Amelie said as he finally fell asleep.

'Yeah, it was one of the only ages when he didn't have to look after anyone' Sam sadly said.

'Poor Dean'.

**Less than 10 minutes later: **

Sam pulled up outside Bobby's house, Amelie gently picked the sleeping Dean up and Sam picked up the shopping.

Amelie carried Dean in her arms and knocked on Bobby's front door, since neither of them had a free hand.

'I wonder how long he'll be like this' Amelie said to Sam.

'Dunno, maybe it's only a 24 hour thing'

'But it could be longer?'

'- I said come in' Bobby said and opened the door 'you idjits deaf?'

He stopped speaking when he saw Amelie carrying a baby and Sam next to her.

'Where's Dean? And who the hell is that baby?' he asked.

'Dean's the baby' Amelie replied and moved past Bobby into the home.

'What did he do?'

'piss'd of a itch' Dean replied.

'DEAN! Don't use that language!' Amelie chastised a now fully awake Dean.

'hey, I got turn'd into a 2 'ear old, nd seak like a fweak' Dean replied.

'Well aint he just a cute idjit' Bobby said ruffling Dean's matt of blonde hair.

'gerrof Bob bob' Dean growled.

'Dean' Amelie warned.

'sowy amekne'Dean replied and started to sob.

'Aw crap' Amelie sighed, Dean really did have a split personality 'Sam, help!' Amelie said.

'Bobby can you please take him whilst I find Sam'.

Bobby nodded and took a hold of Dean, and Amelie went down to the panic room looking for Sam,

'Sam?'

'Yeah'

'Dean's crying again'

'Oh crap'

'Look, I'll get Cas, you go deal with Dean'.

Sam nodded and ran upstairs.

'Cas, you get your angel ass down here now-' Amelie said.

'- I'm here' Castiel said from behind Amelie 'what's the matter'

'It's Dean, he's been turned into a two year old'

'What did he do?'

'He pissed a witch off'.

'Sounds like Dean'

'Please can you see if there's anything you can do?'

Cas nodded and disappeared with a flutter of wings.

**Upstairs:**

Dean was driving Bobby and Sam mental, he was crying and screaming that he wanted his mum and batman.

'Dean, please stop crying' Sam begged.

'No, I wan amkne!'

'Christ if you don't want me you want Amelie and when your with her you don't want her' Sam sighed.

'Sam?' Castiel said from behind Dean.

'Cas, please help Dean'

'Give him to me'

Sam handed Dean over to Cas, who handled him with expert care that took years to master.

'casht et go ofme' Dean growled.

'Dean' Cas warned.

'ET go of me!' Dean wailed 'AMEKNE! CAS BEING MEN'

'Cas is being what?' Amelie appearing in the doorway with a bottle of formula in her hand.

'e being men'

'Men? Oh mean, well he doesn't intend too, and give him some slack Dean, he's an angel, he's just trying to help you' Amelie chastised.

Dean though just continued to sob 'm sowy casht I wann mummy now'.

'oh Dean' Amelie sighed and went over to him, 'hey little man, if you stop crying, Ill give you some drink yeah?'

'iwish style?'

'No honey, your too young' Amelie said and took Dean out of Cas' arms and sat down on the sofa.

Sam, Bobby and Cas looked at Amelie and smiled.

_She's really good with kids_ Sam thought _such a shame _**(AN- this will be revealed in Supernatural Rewritten season 6 which fingers crossed will be done before my summer hols which I know is while away but hey theres a lot to do)**_._

Dean sucked on the bottle and sighed contentedly, Amelie looked at Dean and smiled _I really want a baby._

'You're cute' Amelie said 'my cute little Dean'.

Amelie looked down at Dean who had his head rested against her, smiling she leant back into the sofa and determinedly kept her arms around Dean, she closed her eyes and let herself fall into a sleep about her lost child and what it would be like if he was there with her now.

Sam quietly retrieved a blanket from the stairs and wrapped it over Amelie and Dean.

He then proceeded to walk into the kitchen where Cas and Bobby were.

'So, what are we gonna do?' he asked.

'Dean will become normal again in less than a month that is guaranteed' Cas said.

'How sure are you?' Sam asked.

'100%' Cas replied.

'Good, because its gunna break Amelie's heart if he is like that permanently' Bobby said.

**Back in the living room:**

Amelie had just started to wake up; she looked down at Dean who was still asleep.

Just like an angel she thought.

Dean mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and cuddled closer to her.

'Dean, if you can hear me and I mean your 29 year old self can hear me, then we're gonna find a way to get you back, ok? The Impala's already missing you'.

Unbeknownst to Amelie, Sam had crept into the room and was standing behind her.

'You know I even think that Cas misses your constant teasing'

Sam smiled at this.

'I love you Dean, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to help you'.

'Amelie?' Sam said, sensing that he should talk to her.

'Sam? How long you been stood there for?'

'Not long' he replied and looked at Amelie, her eyes were glistening with tears.

'Hey, why are you crying?' he asked bending down and taking hold of her hands.

'Nothin'

'Amelie, don't make me get Cas'

'I was just thinking'

'Bout?'

'About him, alright?' Amelie said and stood up.

'Look I'm sorry' Sam started but was cut off by Amelie.

'Look, I'm going to go for a walk, you're going to look after Dean and don't even think about sending Bobby or Cas to look for me' Amelie said and walked out of the front door.

Sam was about to go after her when Dean started crying.

'Hey, Dean' Sam said.

's'my?'

'Yeah' Sam said and picked Dean up.

'wh'er amekne?'

'She's just gone for a walk'

'she m'd?'

'Yes, but it's my fault'

'why'

'Because I made her tell me what she was thinking'

'why'

'She was crying'

'why'

'Because, looking at you made her think of your child'

'itch' Dean scowled.

Sam scoffed 'jerk'.

**Outside in the junkyard:**

Amelie was walking around kicking a can when she heard a scuffle behind her.

Turning around she drew her gun, but found no one was behind her.

Turning back around to resume walking and kicking the can she saw Cas standing there.

'Holy shit Cas' she said 'I thought I told Sam that I didn't want nobody coming to check up on me'

'I didn't receive the message and Bobby has been giving me a headache'

'Whatever, you can walk with me as long as you don't mention anything about him'

'Dean?'

'No, look I never told anyone what I wanted to call him, and with Dean being a baby at the moment its just bringing back memories so I'm gonna call him by his name I wanted to call him, you follow?'

Cas nodded his head.

'Good, I wanted to name the baby after you, I wanted to name him Castiel'

'Why would you want to do that?' Cas asked, slightly excited that someone would want to call their child after himself.

'Because, you've been so good to us and you saved my ass more times than I can count and Dean's on more than 5 occasions, I just wanted the name Castiel to live on in everything and wanted my first born to be named after one of my best friends, and you fitted the bill perfectly'.

'Thank you' Cas replied, with such gratefulness that his eyes shone and sparkled in the mid afternoon sun.

'So looking after Dean it just brought back too many memories, I needed out. You know how things like that can get'

Cas nodded 'especially with Dean'.

Amelie smiled 'heck yeah'.

**In Bobby's house:**

Dean was going crazy, Sam had just switched on the Tv and Batman was on, Dean had squealed when he saw it and hadn't stopped saying 'Na na na na na na na na BATMAN!' for the past 10 minutes.

He was wearing Sam out, he didn't know how Amelie copped with Dean's different moods.

Mind you he was at fault, because he'd given him another drink when he'd woken up and there was sugar in it.

In retrospect not the best thing to give a two year old.

Bobby was finding Sam's predicament highly amusing, especially when Dean screamed at him for turning Batman down.

Dean was a very demanding two year old.

_Still it's only a maximum of a month of Dean the terrible two year old_,Sam sighed.

**Review if you like and want more, but I have more de aged fics coming up so vote on all of them and whichever one gets the most reviews I will post a sequel too, remember each de aged happens as if the rest didn't .**


End file.
